User blog:Echo 1/Future Plans
So... I've been a little absent from the wiki as of late. Basically, this is because I've been trying to keep a solid update schedule for a non-wiki Mass Effect fanfiction that I've been working on. Thankfully, I've been able to keep it constantly updated for a few weeks now, and I hope to continue working that way as I wrap this one up and move on to my next project. Which brings me to this: I'm trying to figure out what that next project is going to be. Let's face it, if you know me, I tend to bounce between stuff quickly as my interests change. So I want to settle on something to focus on for the duration of the whole project. I've got a few ideas, but I figured I'd check with you guys and get some opinions on what might be the best course of action. Potential Projects Yay, alliteration! Bionicle-Related Projects These will probably be the most popular suggestions here. ''Stars'' Actually something I started a month ago or so now, Stars would basically be a MNOG-style take on the G2 story, following the adventures of a young Fire Villager as he journeys across the island of Okoto, meeting many different people and seeing lots of interesting and unique locales. Wouldn't have much of a plot-relevant story, but it could be a fun romp through the new setting. ''Machinations'' A rough working title for a story finally involving many of my old and sadly underused characters, this one would take place in an offshoot of the Kingdom Alternate Universe, focusing on Whera, Malachi, and a team of rookie Toa that have been hastily assembled to combat a coming threat. Would definitely feature plenty of plot and additions from the canon G1 universe. Continuing Corrupt Elements Earlier, I mentioned that Mass Effect fanfiction I made, called Corrupt Elements. It's actually a crossover between Mass Effect and Metroid involving a mixing of canons where some elements from the Metroid mythos are transplanted into the Mass Effect universe, creating a world that quite diverges from ME's original story. I originally planned for it to be fairly short, but it grew quite a bit. So much so that, if I were to continue the story to the extent I have planned, it would definitely require a sequel. Not sure if I want to do this, but hey, it's something. And now, the most ambitious idea: A Web Serial A completely original web serial. Totally from my own brain. An original story. Not exactly something amazing or bold, but it will be original. I have a few ideas, and I'm going to discuss specific plans with people I trust. Other than that, I cannot discuss those here for purposes of keeping the storyline a secret, but I can say is that I will do a completely original story and post it online in a serial format. It'd be a great way to test creativity, while at the same time letting people enjoy an original story for free. So, with that out of the way. Voting Which plan sounds best to you. Keep in mind, the polls results will only influence my decision, not make it for me. I just want to get opinions from a userbase I trust, and you guys are the people to talk to. I'd really appreciate comments, but if you do anything after reading this, please at least vote. Which project do you think I should pursue? Stars Machinations Corrupt Elements Sequel Original Web Serial Well, I think that's it. Thanks for reading. If you've got any comments/questions, post them below! Thanks again! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 05:49, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts